Mario
'Mario & Sonic: All the Events '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One S, and PS4. It features every single event from all the installments of ''Mario & Sonic. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Wiggler * Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Lubba * Captain Toad * Lakitu * Baby Rosalina * Luma * Boo * Tanooki Mario * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha * Monty Mole * Blooper * Madame Broode * Polari * Baby Yoshi * Waddle Wing Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot * Fang * Mighty * Bark * Master Zik * Bean * Dave the Intern * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Tikal * Omochao * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Infinite * Tommy Thunder * Vanilla * Chocola * Chaos * Robo Sonic * Zeena * Werehog * Zor * Omochao * Egg Pawn * Chip * Yacker * Lady Walrus * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Comedy Chimp * Classic Metal Sonic Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Jeremiah * Leah H. * Hunter L. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Ethan D. * Hosley * Mark D. * Reed * Hazel * Emily B. * Landen * Bridget * Noah I. * Kayley * Evan C. * Melissa * Dylan L. * Makaila * Kiarra * Anna F. * Trent S. * Brendan G. * Maddie M. * Anna B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Pianta * Talkatoo * Eldstar * Poochy * Fly Guy * Paratroopa * Avatar (Cat) * Omochao * Avatar (Dog) * Avatar (Wolf) * Ermel * Marine * Brad L. * Patrick * Dylan P. * Sarah B. * Carie * Shannon Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Joe L. * Chris T. * Josh C. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven * Ally M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events * 100m Freestyle * 4x100m Freestyle * Archery * 100m * 400m * 4x100m Relay * 110m Hurdles * 400m Hurdles * Long Jump * Triple Jump * High Jump * Pole Vault * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Fencing * Trampoline * Vault * Rowing - Single Skulls * Skeet * Table Tennis * Dream Race * Dream Platform * Dream Fencing * Dream Table Tennis * Cycling - Pursuit * Dream Race (DS) * Dream Basketball * Dream Canoe * Dream Boxing * Dream Table Tennis (DS) * Dream Fencing (DS) * Dream Shooting * Dream Long Jump * Downhill * Giant Slalom * Individual Large Hill * Team Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Ice Hockey * Dream Alpine * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Short Track * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Gliding * Nordic Combined * Cross Country Skiing * Biathlon * Luge * Ski Cross Racing * Rocket Ski Jumping * Super Sonic Downhill * Intense Short Track * Ultimate Figure Skating * Extreme Snowboarding * Deluxe Halfpipe * Blazing Bobsleigh * Fever Hockey * Curling Bowling * Ski Shooting * Snow Machine Fight * Discus Throw * Uneven Bars * Rhythmic Ribbon * Synchronized Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Badminton * Beach Volleyball * Football * Shooting - Pistol * Track Cycling - Team Pursuit * Dream Long Jump (Wii) * Dream Rafting * Dream Discus * Dream Uneven Bars * Dream Hurdles * Dream Equestrian * Dream Sprint * Dream Trampoline * Dream Spacewalk * Dream Fencing (London) * 1500m * 3000m Steeplechase * Marathon * Shot Put * 20km Race Walk * 100m Backstroke * 100m Breaststroke * Water Polo * Platform Diving * 10km Marathon Swim * Basketball * Tennis * Hockey * Handball * Judo * Boxing * Taekwondo * Wrestling * Balance Beam * Floor * Rings * Horizontal Bar * Cycling Sprint * Cycling Keirin * Cycling Omnium * BMX * 1000m Kayak * Canoe Slalom * Rowing - Quadruple Skulls * Sailing - 470 * Shooting - Double Trap * Archery * 25m Rapid Fire Pistol * Weightlifting * Triathlon * Modern Pentathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Figure Skating Pairs * Winter Sports Champion Race * Groove Pipe Snowboard * Figure Skating Spectacular * Roller Coaster Bobsleigh * Snow Day Street Hockey * Hole-in-One Curling * Snowball Scrimmage * Bullet Bill Sledge Race * Rhythmic Clubs * Rugby Sevens * Duel Football * Duel Rugby Sevens * Duel Beach Volleyball * Rhythmic Hoop * Golf * Football Plus * Golf Plus * 100m Plus * 110m Hurdles Plus * Long Jump Plus * Javelin Throw Plus * 100m Freestyle Plus * Archery Plus * Boxing Plus * Table Tennis Plus * Equestrian Plus * Beach Volleyball Plus * Rhythmic Gymnastics Plus * BMX Plus * Octoomba's Volleyball * Super Track * Mario Kart * Robot Riot * Goomba Stomper * Wisp Testing * Galaxy Walk * Final Fortress Escape Crew * Underwater Canoeing * Chaos Controller * Ground Pound Frenzy * Caliburn Fun * FLUDD Fusion * Chaotix Chaos * Vertical Halfpipe * Ring Hockey * Wiggler's Tennis * Night of the Werehog * Very High Jump * Secret Rings * Boomerang Blast * Tropical Paradise * Dream Sprint (Wii U) * Dream Volleyball * Dream Football * Dream Hurdles (Wii U) * Dream Long Jump (Wii U) * Dream Relay * Dream Fencing (Wii U) * Dream Uneven Bars (Wii U) * Dream Cycling * Dream Freestyle * Dream Alpine (Wii U) * Dream Short Track (Wii U) * Dream Ski Jumping (Wii U) * Dream Curling (Wii U) * Dream Bobsleigh (Wii U) * Dream Ski Cross (Wii U) * Dream Ice Hockey (Wii U) * Dream Slope Style * Dream Biathlon * Dream Snowboard Cross (Wii U) * Cat Goomba Volleyball * Dream Discus (Wii U) * Dream Badminton * Dream Long Jump (Wii U #2) * Dream Hurdles (Wii U #2) * Dream Javelin Throw * Dream Sprint (Wii U #2) * Dream Shooting * Dream Fencing (Wii U #2) * Dream Volleyball (Wii U) * Dream Cycling * Snowboard Cross Plus * Bobsleigh Plus * Biathlon Plus * Snowboard Slopestyle Plus * Speed Skating 500m Plus * Alpine Skiing Downhill Plus * Ski Jumping Large Hill Plus * Moguls Plus * Ski Cross Plus * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom Plus * Figure Skating Singles Plus * Figure Skating Pairs Plus * Curling Plus * Ice Hockey Plus * Skeleton Plus * Short Track 1000m Plus * Golden Mushroom Sprint * Egg Hurdles * Bullet Bill Relay * Egg Hammer's Throw * Mushroom Jump * Spring Trampoline * Uneven Pipe Bars * Chaotix Jukebox Gymnastics * Cheep Cheep Freestyle * Tornado Table Tennis * Egg Planet Equestrian * Cyan Canoeing * Bob-omb Basketball * Lost Hex Hockey * Cappy Curling * Spin Dash Beam * Paper Pole Vault * Frenzy Football * Starman Sailing * Lava Reef Rugby * Yoshi's Archery * Iblis Ice Skating * Anti-Gravity Kart Walk * Blue Blur BMX * Super Sonic Sprint * Bullet Bill Fencing * Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular * Interstellar Table Tennis * Blooper Rowing Challenge * Corkscrew Cycling * Power Boxing * Torch Delivery Relay * Super Star Slalom * Sky High Ski Jump * Sideways Snowboard * Figure Skating Adventure * Ally Sled Race * Industrial Park Hockey * Planet Hop Biathlon * Day and Night Ski Cross * Doubled Bobsleigh * Snowball Showdown * 200m Dash * 800m Run * 1600m Run * 3200m Run * 4x200m Relay * 4x400m Relay * 300m Hurdles * Cross Country 5K * American Football * Bowling * Dance * Competitive Cheer * Baseball * Softball * Golf * Dream 100m Dash * Dream 200m Dash * Dream 400m Dash * Dream 800m Run * Dream 1600m Run * Dream 3200m Run * Dream 4x100m Relay * Dream 4x200m Relay * Dream 4x400m Relay * Dream 110m Hurdles * Dream 300m Hurdles * Dream Cross Country 5K * Dream Long Jump (Switch) * Dream Hammer Throw * Dream Discus Throw * Dream 100m Freestyle * Dream Platform Diving * Dream Volleyball * Dream American Football * Dream Football * Dream Water Polo * Dream Basketball (Switch) * Dream Wrestling * Dream Bowling * Dream Table Tennis (Switch) * Dream Dance * Dream Competitive Cheer * Dream Baseball * Dream Softball * Dream Golf Music Mario Series # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games